1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to motherboards, and particularly relates to a motherboard for supporting different types of hard disk drives (HDDs) and a server using the motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
A serial attached small computer system interface (SCSI) (SAS) hard disk drive (HDD) can function as a selection or expansion storage device of a server. However, when a server supporting only a serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) needs to support an SAS HDD, an SAS card is needed to be connected to the SAS HDD through an SAS cable. Due to the SAS cable being a thick cable, when the SAS card is located far from the SAS HDD, the SAS cable will occupy much space of the server and hinder effective heat dissipating and assembling the server. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.